Calamity Trigger 9
Calamity Trigger 9: Dive Massively Online is the Eighth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (The Chain Are OFF) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' 'Wrestle Kingdom Invasion' *Kazuchika Okada *Hiroshi Tanahashi *Tetsuya Naito *Satoshi Kojima *Hiroyoshi Tenzan *Toru Yano *Kenny Omega *Cody Rhodes *Tiger Mask *Tiger The Dark 'Main Roster' *''Avatar Hero'' *Arata K+F *Ryouko K+F *Risette Banjou *Lavenza Kurusu *Hikari Fueguchi *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Ochako Uranaka *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Yokoyami *Tsuyu Asui *Starman *Jacob *Hiro Hamada *Gogo Tomoga *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Emma Goodall *Noah Carver *Jake Holling *Gia Moran *Orion *Highway Star *Asta *Yuno *Magna Swing *Noelle Silva *Luck Volita *Brave Man *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Queen Bee *Star Butterfly *Makoto Neagi *Komaru Naegi *Hajime Hinata *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Yusaku Fujiki *Mikey Simmon *Rex (Pyra) *Rex (Mythra) *Takashi Komuro *Randy Cummingham *Aerrow *Finn *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Bloom *Stella *Sky *Cathy Smith *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Marth Sorcerer *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Zak Saturday *Nero *Huey Freeman *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Takeda Takahashi *Panty Anarchy *Maximus Lynx *Nita *Kat *Bradley Slaughter *KO *Rad *Enid *Cuphead *Ket'ek *Drake Mercenary *Davarius Holloway *Steven Universe *Gangsta Overlord *Daisuku Saturn *Ash William *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Ant-Man *Deadpool *Winter Soldier *Black Window *War Machine *Falcon *Arcade Hero *Ms. Arcade Hero *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu *Grim Junior *Dipper Pines *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Dehorena *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Ayato Kirishima *Renji Yomo *Nishiki Nishio *Juuzou Suzuya *Star-Lord *Lincoln Loud *Bumblebee *Samurai Jack *Larry L+S *Harriet L+M *Steven Jr. Anarchy *Ness *Coven *Timmy Turner *Boruto Uzumaki *Kirito *Asura *Corrin *Kaze *Ryoma *Xavier *Shura *Meliodas *Ban *Diane *King *Gowther *Merlin *Githunder *Howzer *Jericho *Guila *Helbram *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Madame Odius *Ripcon *Brax *Kudabot *Atroix *Tomura Shigaraki *Original Nomu *Chainsaw Nomu *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Twice *Spinner *Volpina *Mr. Compress *The Kusagari *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *The Grimm Slayer *Revolver *Dark Ace *King Nemestock *Android 21 *Junko Enoshima *Predator *Xenomorph *Overhaul *Alexander Galloway *Shredder *Karal *Foot Ninja *Hendrikson *Scarecrow *Anti-Steven Jr. *ZIM *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Hero Killer: Stain *Ultron *Thanos *Bipper Pines *Ainz Oral Gown *Lord Momon *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Sebas Tian *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Stocking Anarchy *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *Daniel Toshida *Octavia Baxters *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma The Large *Joyce Neon *Yuya Heiwa *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Eddy Feast *Nergal Jr. *Boost Bass *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrahams *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker *Serafine *Micani Golosa *Catia Wasp *Terry James Friday *Soldier: 76 *Reinhardt *D.Va *Tracer *Leo Irvin *Axel O'Brien *Kenneth Diesel *Chi *Reaper *Widowmaker *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Ren Mumbo *Nora KaBoom *Karve and Kable *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Silver Heart Charming *Demongo *HIM DLC Pre-Order *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Clementine *Henry Danger *Riley Freeman *Brendan *Takeru Homura *Mute Mansell *Maka Albarn *Death The Kid *Black☆Star *Escanor Wave 1 *Jake Long *Van Kleiss *Lucas *Steve Smith *Max (w Gallade) *Paul (w Electivire) Wave 2 *Toshi Yoshida *Jeff Fischer *Jessie Abyss *Charles Vesa *Justin Sawday *Black The Hedgehog Wave 3 *Erhard Muller *L *Yin *Yang *Hei Kazama *Shind Hasahi Wave 4 *Ewan Stevens *Dee Dee II *Mark Freeman *Joseph Belmont *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana Wave 5 *Hercules Anarchy *Papyrus (w Sans) *Undyne the Undying *Mettaton *Kanji Suzuka *Spawn Wave 6 *Skalamander *Biowulf *Fred *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Mini-Max Final Wave *Static Shock *Blue Beetles *Violet Parr *Seidou Takizawa *Dendy *Captain Marvel Special Attacks Wrestle Kingdom *Kazuchika Okada - Red Ink, Cobra Clutch, Rainmaker (Kingdom Takeover) *Hiroshi Tanahasi - Bridging Dragon Suplex, Texas Cloverleaf Hold, High Fly Flow (Kingdom Takeover) *Tetsuya Naito - Polvo de Estrella, Pluma Blanca, Destino (Kingdom Takeover) *Satoshi Kojima - Koji Cutter, Rydeen Bomb, CCD (Kingdom Takeover) *Hiroyoshi Tenzan - Mountain Bomb, Anaconda Buster, TTD (Kingdom Takeover) *Toru Yano - Kagamiwari, 634, Oni Koroshi (Kingdom Takeover) *Kenny Omega - V-Trigger, Rain Trigger, One-Winged Angel (Kingdom Takeover) *Cody Rhodas - Beautiful Disaster, American Nightmare/Din's Fire, Cross Rhodas (Kingdom Takeover) *Tiger Mask - Tiger Spin, Tiger Driver, Tiger Suplex (KING OF THE WILD) *Tiger The Dark - Tiger Spin, Tiger Driver, Tiger Suplex (KING OF THE WILD) Main Roster *Avatar - Birthday Strike, Diver Slash Wave, Nuclear Project Failure (Dive Massively Online) *Arata K-F - Thunderbolt, Home-Run Explosion, Black Moth Finale (Crystal Black Moth) *Ryouko K+F - Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Let's Snuggle Forever (Hyper Z-Ring) *Risette Banjou - Banjou's Cannon, Dr. Arm, The Healing Touch (Ironic Cause) *Lavenza Kurusu - Kurusu's Robber, Castle Causer, Eye of the Ecplise (Carpenter's Justice) *Hikari Fueguchi - Fueguchi's Shock, Eater of World, Final Destruction (Little Rabbit's Swarn) *Izuku Midoriya - St. Louis Smash, Manchester Smash, 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (Full Cowl 100%) *Katsuki Bakugo - AP Shot, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact (Explosion Murder King) *Shoto Todoroki - Ice Spear, Giant Ice Wall, Blaze-Crystal Maximus Power (Mother's Endeavor) *Tenya Iida - Recipro Burst, Recipro Knee, Recipore Extend (Ingenium) *Eijiro Kirishima - Red Gauntlet, Red Counter, Red Riot Unbreakable (Red Crimson Riot) *Ochaco Uranaka - Uravity Sphere, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower (Gravity Release) *Momo Yaoyorozu - Bojutsu Rush, Shield Throw, Creati Kingdom (Creation Goddess) *Denki Kaminari - Chargebolt, Short Circuit, Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts (High Voltage) *Kyoka Jiro - Whip Jack, Blade Jazz, Heartbeat Fuzz (Maximum Jack) *Fumikage Yokoyami - Dark Feather Strike, Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm (Night Side Dark Shadow) *Tsuyu Asui - Sphere Frog, Tongue Slam, Rainy Season Froggy (Hyper-Frog) *Steven Star - Rain Trigger, Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash (Shadow Starboy) *Jacob - V-Trigger Flash, Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser (Ultra Spartan) *Hiro Hamada - Rocket Punch, Electro Magnet Pulse, Baymax Rocket Full Throttle (Baymax Full Drive) *Go Go Tomaga - Discs Launch, Bird-Kick Roller, Gum-Gum Dasher (Overdrive Speedster) *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Omega Revolution (Omega-EVO) *Stan Marsh - Drillslinger, Pressure Airblast, Ultimate Penetration (Marshwalker) *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Blackpink, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Gia Moran - Yellow Phoenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Noah Carver - Blue Phoenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Jake Holling - Green/Black Phoenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Orion - Silver Dream, Golden Dream, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Liu - Orange Car Rush, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, Triple Olympus Jump, GO! GO! Dystopia (Shadow Eddie) *Asta - Bull Trust, Black Meteorite, Black Hurricane (Wizard King) *Yuno - Crescent Kamaitachi, Towering Tornado, Tornado Fang (Mana Skin) *Magna Swing - Exploding Buckshot, Prison Kill Buckshot, Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball (Black Swing) *Noelle Silva - Splash Sphere, Waterfall Rise, Roar of the Sea Dragon (Royal Power) *Luck Voltia - Thunder Claw, Thunder Arrow, Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon (Lucky Winner) *El Tigre - Spin Cyclone Claw, Vicious Uppercut, The Spinning Armadillo (Black Vigilante) *Ladybug - Anti-Charm Sword, Ladybug Pin, Miraculous Finale (Tikki Charm) *Cat Noir - Cataclysm Dash, Black Hole, Black Storm (Plagg Noir) *Rena Rouge - Fox Dash Strike, Mirage Double, Rouge Mission Dual (Trixx Trick) *Carapace - Chest Shield Buster, Shell Smashing, Record Sketch Smash Hit (Wayzz Armor) *Queen Bee - B-Trompo, Honeydew Kick, Honey Pollen (Queen Chloé) *Star Butterfly - Magic Ward Flash, Taste the Rainbow!, Mewberty Nightmare (Mewberty Form) *Makoto Naegi - Curry Katana Slash Wave, Hope Dive, Lucky King Life (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Komaru Naegi - Hope Megaphone, Hope's Blade, Slowpokemaru (Demon's Hurter) *Hajime Hinata - Kusa Mochi Bullet, Hope Dive, Reserve Course (Izuku Kamukuma) *Shuichi Saihara - Novels Shooter, Flip of the Cap, The Gofer Project (Ultimate Detective) *Kaede Akamatsu - Piano Shooter, Bicycle Rage Quit, Killing Harmony (Ultimate Pianist) *Yusaku Fujiki - Decode Slash Wave, Sphere Kuri, Firewall Dragon (Trauma Play) *Mikey Simmon - Fake Sport, Simonwki Special, Hey Hey Look Look (Wizard of Ozu) *Rex (Pyra) - Flame Nova, Prominence Revolt, Burning Sword (Aegis Drive) *Rex (Mythra) - Anchor Shot, Ray of Punishment, Scared Aerrow (Aegis Drive) *Takashi Komuro - Smith and Wesson, Tokonsu Draft, Humvee Rampage of the Dead (Them Came) *Randy Cunningham - Smoke Bomb Jab, Chain Sickles Leaking, The Ultimate Ninja Rage (Cunningham Special) *Aerrow - Raderr's Slash, Sky-Trigger, Lightning Claw (The Binding) *Finn - Crystal Spot, Sharp Shooter / Phantoblade Bottle Rocket, Finnito (Speed of Light) *Chiro - Chiro Sphero, Thunder Kick, Super Robot Hyperforce (Primate Awaken) *Issei Hyoudoul - Driver Punch Pawn, Blazing Truth, Red Dragon Overdrive (Boosted Gear Fully Armor) *Bloom - Fire Sphere, Safety Net, Great Dragon of Domino (Dragons's Flame) *Stella - Full Power Sundown, Solar Flare, Rising Sun of Solaria (Soul of Solaria) *Sky - Plasma Slash Wave, Eraklyon Justice, Specialist Crisis (Newly King Crowned) *Cathy Smith - Monster Buster Blaster, Long-Range Ramming, Protector of Earth (Rhapsodian Awaken) * Hikaru Bounds - The Fury Ripper, Deer Horn Jammed, The Infection Shall Die (Hit Me On The Ground) *Saya Kisaragi - Blood-Slash Wave, Nene and Nono, The Last Dark (Elder Cry) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - 16th Bullets, I'm Me, Vanessassary Roughness (Red Visor Doof Project) *Marth Sorcerer - Sword Striker, Diablo's Eye, Dance of the Evil Devil (Upsiring of the Dragon) *Rick Sanchez - A Rickle of Time, Rixty Minutes, The Rickshank Rickdemption (Doc Rick's Great Scouts) *Morty Smith - Mortynight Run, Lawnmower Dog, Morty's Mind Blowers (Marty's Paloni Pitch Presentation) *Summer Smith - Boob-ya, Twirl Strike, Tinkles Smasher (Summer's Rickmancing Stone) *Zak Saturday - Claw Launcher, Fiskerton Launcher, War of the Cryptids (The Cannibal Curse) *Nero - Red Queen and Blue Rose, Deadly Fortune, Checkmate (Devil Trigger) *Huey Freeman - Afro Samurai, The Garden Party, Return of the King (Freeman's Plan) *Ruby Rose - Buzzsaw Blast, Speed Semblance, Red Reaper (Silver Eyes) *Weiss Schnee - Ice Pillar, Glacial Snow, Snow Flurry (Queen In The Mirror) *Takeda Takahashi - Tornado Kick, Blade Drop Kall, Air Whiplash (PSI Awaken) *Panty Anarchy - 1,000 Backlace Spot, Idolmaster Lust Maker, Repeat (Flyaway) *Maximus Lynx - Orange Slash Wave, War Hammer Raider, Go To Sleep Nightmare (The Mighty Don't Kneel) *Nita - Nen Shooter, Knife Slicer, Emission Strike Force (Triple Heaven) *Kat - M6G Fire, Double Firing MA37, Divide Hope (Fall of Reach) *Bradley Slaughter - Ballistic Gun Shoot, No More Loser, Blood on the Dance Floor (New World of Destruction) *KO - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO, Let Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes) *Rad - Cat Scratch, Rad Buster, Figure Blaster (Let's Be Heroes) *Enid - DJ Blitz, Smokescreen, Power Foot Fireball (Let's Be Heroes) *Cuphead - Mega Chargeshot Peashooter, Stream Attack, Giant Ghost Barrage (Golden Day) *Ket'ek - Bio-Slash Wave, Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda (Elite Overload) *Drake Mercenary - Roulette Kick, Knuckles Blaster Beat, Twisted Goal (Fighter's Quest) *Davarius Holloway - Twice The Knives, T-Bones Flip Crusher, Holloway Bashing It (Golden Cutter) *Steven Universe - Rose's Rammer, Hotdog Headbutt, The Ultimate Gem Plan (Universe Master) *Gangsta Overload - Serenity, The Treasure Gift, Yinglong Finisher (Dragon of Yeager) *Daisuku Saturn - Saturn Hold, Empire Choke, Running Yakuza Kick (Dragon of Yakuza) *Ash Williams - Boomstick Target, Ashy Slashy, The Prohesied Choose One (Possession Overload) *Gon Freeces - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike, Limitation Break Strike (True Freecss) *Killua Zoldyck - Gale Thunderclap, Whirlwind Thunderbolt, Lighting Godspeed (Godspeed) *Iron Man - Proto Cannon, Smart Bombs, Iron Avengers (Ulimate Iron) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star, Hyper Stars & Stripes, Final Justice (Ultimate Patriot) *Thor - Mighty Tornado, Mighty Punish, God of Thunder (Ragnarok) *Hulk - Gamma Tsunami, Camma Crush, Gamma Quake (World War Hulk) *Hawkeye - Gimlet, Kiss of Fire, Circus Act (Bow and Arrows) *Ant-Man - Tiny Mute Kick, Orange Slice, Quantum Reserve (Huge Man) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger, Cuttin' Time, 4th-Wall Crisis (Master of the Marvel Universe) *Winter Soldier - Silver Patriot, Mag Purge, Unyielding Justice (Metal Shield) *Black Window - Shock Therapy, Hyper Covert Catch, Secure the Target (Avenger Window) *War Machine - Proton Cannon, Shoulder Cannon, War Destroyer (Patriot Steel) *Falcon - Steyr's Wings, Miniature Rocket Launcher, Under the Flight (Avenger Flight) *Arcade Hero - Flash Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Max (Arcade Ultra) *Ms. Arcade Hero - Shine Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Maxie (Arcade Turbo) *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber, The One-Eye Dragon (Black Centipede) *Akira Kurusu - Treasure Calling Card, Dream Needle, Sinful Shell (Joker Night) *Grim Junior - Soul Robber Claw, Snuggles Limbo, Down Under Hell (Underworld Purple Rain) *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Fantasy Trick, Gardna Breaker (Unbreakable Shield) *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Wave Slash, Lampy Endeavor, Gravity Falls (Zodiac Awaken) *Red Riding Hood - Wolf Slayer, Smart Shield Wonder, Happily After Ever (Grandma's Passing) *Dehorena - Honey Buster, The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike (New Queen of the Bee) *Touko Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Fire Shreds of Crystal, Rabbit Burned (Crystal Rabbit) *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Protect the Kids, Asaki and Ryouko (Yostume Wing) *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Crystal Bite, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit (Crystal Rabbit) *Nishiki Nishio - Serpent Leg, For Kimi, Serpent Rush (Serpent Fang) *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Hikari, Electrio-Wall Force (Thunder Wings) *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Stings, Diary of Rei, Strings on Me (Next Arima) *Lincoln Loud - Mega-Mach Punch, One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House (Going Savvist) *Bumblebee - Rider Kick, Turbo Flash Draft, Black and Yellow (Bumble Charge) *Samurai Jack - Jack Slice-Man, Metal Cause Punch, Back From The Past (By The Order of God) *Harriet L+M - Dark Fan Slicer, Paralyzed Spot, Song of Those Down Under (Point Hair Metronome) *Larry L+S - Bodega Swing, Flip's King Juice, Selfie Improvement (Prince of Bodega) *Steven Jr. Anarchy - Rain Trigger, Honekoneko's Prey, Shadow's Rain Of Casi (Rebirth Shadow/Rebirth Demon) *Ness - Yo-Yo Smash, PK Flash, PK Rockin (Eight Melodies) *Coven - Aurona Phoenix, The C-Trigger, Spartan Laser Final Slash (Ultra Dreamtaker) *Asuka - Dual Strike, Toad Summon, Storm Slasher Massive (Deep Shadow) *Timmy Turner - Buck-Up Slash, Wishful Dream, Wishology Chaos (Turner Project) *Boruto Uzumaki - Boruto Stream, Gentle Fist Counter, Rasenshuriken Rasengan (Next Ninja Generation) *Kirito - Elucidator Swing, Kagamitsu Blast, Open Heart Advance (Love for Asura) *Asura - Lambent Light Swing, Flashing Penetrator, Mother's Rosario (Love for Kirito) *Corrin - Dragon Fang Blast, Dragon Lunge Stabber, Torrential Roar (Noble Princess) *Kaze - Shuriken Stabber, Needle Poison, Miraculous Savior (Shinobi of the Cool Breeze) *Ryoma - Duelist's Blow, Vantage Counter, Bushido Thunder (Glory of Hoshido) *Xander - Duelist's Room, Shelter Field, Chivalry Slash (Glory of Nohr) *Shuna - Outlawer Lucky Pierce, Insight Steal, The Adventurer's End (Highwayman) *Brave Man - Brave Slash Wave, The 70's Punch, The Parody Styles Hell Slash (Shadow Carl) *Star-Lord - Quad Flash, Good Feeling, Hadron Enforcer (Outlaw Star) *Spider-Man - Crawler Assault, Ultimate Web Throw, Watch Out Spidey (Maximus Spider) *Meliodas - Raptor Blade, Hellblazer, Night Full Counter (Demon Mark Berserker) *Ban - Body Hurt, Hunter Fest, Banishing Kill (Million Dollar Dream) *King - Spirit Spear, Sleepy Knockout, Diaster King (Lazy Sleep) *Diane - Ground Gladius, Sand Whirl, Metal Crush Shooting (Heavy Metal) *Gowther - Blackout Armor, Nightmare Teller, Celestial Arrow Strike (Lustful Glasses) *Merlin - Infinity Blast, Absolute Cancel, Endless Whirl (Endless Hurger) *Stockgil - Ivory's Cruse, Dimension Slash Wave, Dark Angel Enter the New Order (Devil Trigger) *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Dimension Gunshot, Kill the Sinners (Devil Trigger) *Glithunder - Purge of the Thunder Emperor, Pursuit of the Lightning Beast, Sword of the Thunder Emperor (Holy Knight's Quest) *Howzer - Rising Tornado, Whirl Shock, Super Cyclone Breakthrough (Holy Knight's Quest) *Jericho - Liontamer, Godspeed Cross Slash, Godspeed Bone Crusher (Holy Knight's Quest) *Guila - Drift Shot Bomb, Killer Mine, Brilliant Detonation (Holy's Knight Quest) *Helbram - Hunter Wisp, Hail Bullet, Killer Iceberg (Holy's Knight Quest) *Madame Odius - Golden Wave Slash, Nagannadel's Toxic Sting, Golden Ninja Star (Power of the Odius Hammer) *Ripcon - Doom Strike, Sword Wave Blast, Skullgator Sword (Cross Sword) *Brax - Raging Wave Slash, Smart Stabber, Raging Ninja Star (Power of Brax's Sword) *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Caribou, Jab of the Yari (Unplanned Power-Up) *Atroix - Gravity Slammer, Know Your Enemy, Warmaster Gauntlet (Warmaster Atriox) *Tomura Shigaraki - Cheating Snatch, Nana, Game Over Decoy (Power Up Hand Up) *Original Nomu - Shocking Lariet, Artificial Slam, Killer of Peace (Ultiate Artificial) *Chainsaw Nomu - Blood Saw Lariet, Artificial Drill, Killer of Peace Mech 2 (Ultimate Artificial) *Dabi - Heat Blast, Heat Cry, Heatstroke (Black Smoke) *Himiko Toga - Cut Knife, Transform, Happy Happy Murder (Desu Love) *Twice - Twice Flip, Twice Crack, Twister (Many Twice) *Spinner - Quick Slash, Spinner Knife, Belive in Ideal (New Spinner) *Volpina - Fox Trick, Mirage Double, Rouge Hero On An Mission (Liar Trick) *Mr. Compress - Magic Trick, Compress Trap, Puppet Master Sako (Compress Mask) *The Kusagari - The Dragon, Firearm Headspot, The Storm (The Hero) *Icy - Polar Rose, Freezer Burn, Crystal Cage (Wrath of the Trix) *Darcy - Dark Chaos, Dark Hypnotic, Shadow Vortex (Wrath of the Trix) *Stormy - Tornado Force, Twister Fury, Globe Lightning (Wrath of the Trix) *The Grimm Slayer - Many Sword Slash, Mega Rocket Fire, Bradder Juicer (Black Aura Cause) *Varis/Revolver - Rokket's Rocket, Mirror Wave, Data Storm (Into The Vrains) *Dark Ace - Exploding Grappling Hook, Devil Crasher, Burning Claw (The Bind) *Android 21 - Connoisseur Cut, Photon Wave, Sweet Tooth (Demon 21) *Junko Enoshima - Fashionista Flash, Mukuro's Soul, Queen of Despair (Killing Game) *Predator - Stealth Smart Disc, Plasma Blaster, What The Hell (Certain Death) *Xenomorph - Xeno Strike, Face Hugger Shocker, Alien Survival (Deadly Hybrid) *Overhaul - Full Curing, Punish Onto The Body, Overhaul Soul (Full Fusion) *Alexander Galloway - Fueguchi Three, Blood Sucking Juicer, Vampire Pale Moon Dust (Royal Vexation) *Shredder - Machine Gun Claw Stabber, Duke Acureds, Slash From the Sword of Tengu (Mega Shredder) *Karal - Ninja Dragger Cross, Foot Fliper, Honor Split (New Shredder) *Foot Ninja - Double Sword Strike, Shotgun Kiss, Foot Striker (Loyal Blade) *Hendrikson - Hellblaze Wave, Acid Tower, Dead End Dark Snow (Ash-Gray) *Tri-Borg - Head Strong, Cyber Initiative, Team Work (Death Machine Knights) *Bella Domura - Spirale Divina, Rose-Mary Dress, Kiss of the Demon's Loving Wine (Birth Summoning) *Snide - Vortex Slash Wave, Tendril Chokehold, Fortress Stomp (Magma Rage) *Scarecrow - Fear Toxin Effort, Hangman, The Death Bed (The Crow Nightmare) *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter (Shadow Ztar) *ZIM - Spider Leg Stabber, Mighty Need, A Room with the Moose (Emperor ZIM) *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter (Shadow Ztar) *Goro Akechi - Golden Bullet Quest, Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki (Black Mask Revealed) *Kishou Arima - Jack, The Owl, White Reaper’s Ending (One-Eye King) *Hero Killer: Stain - MUST BLEED, The Hero Killer, Bloodcurdle (Stendhal) *Ultron - Destruction Wave, Encephalon-Ray, Sentry Legion (The Age of Ultron) *Thanos - Final Judgement, Sovereign Decree, Gauntlet Cosmic Fall (The Infinity Gauntlet) *Bipper Pines - Nightmare Fuel, Ciphone, Inceptus Nolanus Overatus (Weirdaggddon Awaken) *Ainz Ooal Gown - Black Chaos Explosion, Fallen Down Hardening, Creation of the Ainz Ooal Gown (The Goal of All Life is Death) *Lord Momon - Double Death Slash Wave, Grand Summoner, Dark Hero Finale (Ainz's Red Orb) *Albedo - Hermes's Axe, Walls of Jericho, L.L.L. (Love and Passion) *Shalltear Bloodfallen - Spuit Stabber, Valkryie Blood Drinker, Crimson Nightmare Darkness (Legendary Class Armor) *Sebas Tian - Monk Fist, Intimidation, Palm of the Puppeteer (Ki Sense) *Demiurge - Razor Sharp Claw, Frost of Judecca, Hellfire Meteor Falls (Prince of Darkness) *Cocytus - Frost Breath, Ice Pillar, Piercing Icicle Rage (Frost Aura) *Aura Bella Fiora - Galactic Shot, Erase Presence, Rain Shadow-Piercing Arrow (High Beast Tamer) *Mare Bello Fiore - Woodland Stride, Magic Shield, Stream of Lava (Nature's Herald) *Yuri Alpha - Kibakushou Jab, Head Up's Throw, Impact's Blow (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Lupusregina Beta - Crosier's Arrow, Battle Cleric, Middle Cure Wound Howl (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Narberal Gamma - Electrosphere, Dimensional Move, Chain Dragon Lightning (Pure Pure Pleiades) *CZ2128 Delta - Magic Bullet Shot, Perfume Bottle, Assassin Marks Machine (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Solution Epsilon - Poison's Needle, Maiden Choke Line, Poison Suffering (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta - Bullet Bug, Sharp Cutting Talisman, Thousand Lash Bug (Pure Pure Pleiades) *Stocking Anarchy - Dual Sweetness of Stripes, Gluttony's Sinners, Repeat (Fly Away) *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Kingdom Smash, Make No Difference (Mist Magic) *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Kawaii Flashback, Sky Blue Cutie (Mist Magic) *Daniel Toshida - Titanium Slice, Lock and Loaded, The Sneak Attack (Parasite Knight) *Octavia Baxter - Bullet Kiss, Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack (Sister Know Best) *Kizer Ghetsis - Beauty Shot, Selfie King, Night Rider Sunshine (Rich and Blues) *Moondust - The Clone Wars, Fair for Mercy, The Power of TORR (TORR Armor) *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Mega Showstopper, Matter Destroyer (Matter Steel) *Joyce Neon *Rachael Shapes - CCC Sonic Hilliard, Flim Work Mirror, Soul of Ray (Calling Ray) *Yuya Heiwa - Rocket Hermos Cannon, Berserker Soul, Champion Rider (Berserker Yuya) *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee, The Dream of Pocahontas, Rebellion's Soul (Rebellion King) *Zachary Phillips - Platinum Bullet, So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords (Platinum Lady Lovers) *Eddy Feast - Fine Dish, Curry Slice, Tlifford Chef (Son of Forbid) *Nergal Jr. - Violent Pistol, Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash (Hyper Nergaling) *Boost Bass - Boost of the Bass, Kickstarting Dream, The Coolness of the Band (Big Band Tour) *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Bullet Clash, Sex Pistol L.T. (Styles Gunman) *Hector Abrahams - Diver Down, Split Low Blower, Rocket Fist Punch (Marine Muscle) *The Great Quickdini - Breaking the Wall, Poker Face, Best Magic Trick Ever (Magical Gloves) *Peacemaker - Blass Joe, Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express (Have Mercy) *Serafine - Spider Trap, Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial (Witch Form Serafine) *Minani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Thunderbolt Stroke, Southern Bee Hips Attack (Lightning Bee) *Catia Wasp - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood, Kill Man Blood Queen (Parasite Princess) *Terry James Friday - Forearm Clash, Spirit Tap, DOA (Superhero King) *Soldier: 76 - Helix Rocket, Biotic Field, Tactical Visor (Morrison True Power) *Reinhardt - Charge Up Rocket Smash, Fire Strike, Earthshatter (War Hammer Lord) *D.Va - Micro Missile, Nerf This (Self-Destruct), Queen of Gamer (Pharaoh Gaming Armor) *Tracer - Pulse Pistol, Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall (Core Pulse) *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Wraith Cannon, Death Blossom (Wraith Form) *Widowmaker - Widow's Kiss, Vemon Mine, Infra-Sight (Kill In Sight) *Doc Black - Blackout Droid, Chloroform Suffering, Corrosive Blackout (Blacklight Mask) *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Mild Corrosive, Time-Bomber (Losing Body Control) *Ren Mumbo - Shining Wizard Man, Impact Cutter, Ren-zid of Oz (Yellow Brick Road) *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, French Kisser, Starship Ka-Boom (Hammer Force Drive) *Karve and Kable - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Swap Trick, Outlaw Prologue (Human Scythe) *Troy Hancork - Nail It Down, Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test (True Ideal) *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp, Tar Trapman, Smoking Dragon (Tar Dragon) *Silver Heart Charming - Jumpspace Master, Tougne Twister, Life-Device Puppet Master (Silver Wings) *Demongo - Soul Collector, Double Trouble, Lord of Essence (Hungry Lord) *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Hell On Earth 20XX, Speed Demon (Crush Devil Blood) DLC *Blake Belladonna - Deadly Nightshade, Untouchable Beauty, Black Death (From Shadows) *Yang Xiao Long - Firecracker, Burning Gold, Yellow Dragon (Unrelenting Fire "I Burn") *Clementine - Stiletto Morning Star, Invulnerable Fortress, Death of the Blind (Medal Treasure) *Henry Danger - Hour of Power, Grave Danger, Jab Kick of Captain Man (The Hero's Dream) *Riley Freeman - Gangsta Bullets Taker, Lethal Interjection, Hate It Or Love It (Riley Wuz Here) *Brendan - Nereid Eruption, Quick Draw Laser Staff, Grand Phantom Aether (Sun of The Specialist) *Takeru Homura - Rising Into The Fire, The Gate of Fire, Salamangreat Destroyer (Into The Vrains) *Mute Mansell - Razor Wind, Sanctuary's Quietly, The Untold True of Murphy's Law (Shock The Monkey) *Maka Albarn - Maka Chop, Mad Counter, Into The Paper Moon (Witch-Hunt) *Death The Kid - Gun Kata, Death's Wavelength, Sanzu River Death Cannon Shot (Demon Twin Guns Emergency State) *Black☆Star - Soul Menace, Chain Scythe Shuriken Thrower, Black☆Star Big Wave (Speed☆Star) *Escanor - Charge & Fire, Super Slash of Glory, Divide Sunshine (Lion's Sin of Pride of Day/Night) *Jake Long - Dragon Cannon, Sinking Skull Smasher, Raging Blast Burn (American Dragon) *Van Kleiss - Nanite Smart Strike, Nanite Discharged, King of Abysus (Mind Games) *Lucas - Boner Rush, PK Freeze, PK Love (Theme of Love) *Steve Smith - Believe in the Force, Wheels and The Legman, American Boy (Star Man Smith) *Max (w Gallade) - Psycho Cutter, Close Combat, Shattered Psyche (Hyper Z-Ring) *Paul (w Electivire) - Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Gigabolt Havoc (Hyper Z Ring) *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, The Drum Man, Lightning Fury Slash Wave (Shocking Samurai) *Jeff Fischer - Johnny Gunman, Burning Man, Smoking Van (Super Hot Fischer) *Jessie Abyss - Jennifer the Snap, Stairway for Sorrow, Black Hole Abyss (Unforgiven) *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Jaw of Life, Venom Blood (Venom Shark) *Justin Sawday - Baby Tooth Moth, Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth (Villain Web) *Black The Hedgehog - Mug Attack, Fourth Payback, Execution Chaos Spears (Super Edge) *Erhard Muller - Scorch Shot, It Was Me, The Resurgam Incident (Healing Soul) *L - Lawlist Handcuff, His World, I Am L (True Focus in Sweet) *Yin - - Wood Slash, Yo Spinner, The Yang of Yin (Master Yo Lesson) *Yang - Wood Slash, Yo Spinner, The Yin of Yang (Master Yo Lesson) *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fist, Hakkesho, Demon Avenger (Devil Hei) *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, From Hell, Who's Next! (Hell Man King) *Ewan Stevens - Ewan the Specialist Hero, Ewan Super Sunshine, Ewan Epic Wonder Finale (Specialist Ewan) *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Dynamo Rocket, Pink Intelligence (Pink Flash) *Mark Freeman - Spearman, Paroxysm, Regal Slam (Regal Freeman) *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Heartaches King, Grand Cross (Awaken Vampire Killer) *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, The Dying Breed, Pecking Wedge (Blackwing Price) *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Coconut Backstabber, Monkey Magic (Golden Banana) *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, The Mino's Lock, Twelfth Labor (Shadow Hercules) *Papyrus (w Sans) - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE, Bad Times Happen (Blue Flash) *Undyne the Undying - Undying, Anime is REAL, Spear of Justice (Undyne the Undying) *Mettaton - Mettaton Flash, Quiz Show, Death by Glamour (Glamour Havoc) *Kanji Suzuka - Raptor Boostman, Mega Falcon Kick, Mega Falcon Punch (Hyper Falcon) *Spawn - Necroplasm, Abomination, Consequence (Hell Cruse) *Skalamander - Crystal-Club, Crystal Rush, Crystal Spike (Stone Hard Edge) *Biowulf - Quick Claw, Razor Crystal, De-Facto Finish (Visior Wulf) *Fred - Fire Roar Explode, Sliding Streamer, Lizard Man Explosion Excelsior (Fred Awesome) *Honey Lemon - Chem-Brust, Zero Friction, Globby Hero's Day (Lemon Dream) *Wasabi - Plasma Slasher, Order Slice Clean, No-Ginger Cleanness (Steel-Made Armor) *Mini-Max - Rocket Punch, Skymax Arriving, Defender of Good and Justice (Mini-Max's Drive) *Static Shock - Shock of the System, Up To The Beat, Power Outrage (Electric Outbreak) *Blue Beetles - Black and Blue, Power Blade World Rippers, Shape Shifter (Level Up) *Violet Parr - Force Sphere Ram, Reflect Controlled, Violent Strike (The Incredible Love) *Seidou Takizawa - Rocky Treat, T-OWL, Pineapple Douhi (Pineapple Suprise) *Dendy - Pow Gauntlets, Blackout, Techno Claws (I Dendy) *Captain Marvel - Power Blaster, Binary Ignition, Stellar Stream (Photon Absorber) Stage *MMO Town *Hectare City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Saturday Night Disco *League of Villains Bar *Power Overload *Hero's Face *Infinite Warfare *Boar Hat *Volcano Island *Weirdmageddon *Fetus of God *Toybots Factory *Villa Kingdom *Split Action *Holy Kingdom *Akuma Island *Magix City (Light/Dark) *Killing Semester (Light/Dark) *Throne of Ainz Ooal Gown *Dark Dimension Domino *Hectare High School *Metro Kingdom/New Dork City *Amphitheater *NJPW Arena (Special) *Graveyard of Trophies (Pre-Order) *Junk 'n' Stuff (Pre-Order) *Death Weapon Meister Academy (Pre-Order) *Arthur Paradise (DLC) *Enforcer Fortness (DLC) *Bridge of Fates (DLC) *Colosseum (DLC) *Mute City (DLC) *Devil's Chaser (DLC) *World of Nothing (DLC) Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Calamity Trigger